Ensemble pour l'éternité OS
by Shayla.O
Summary: Et si cela ce c'était pas passé comme on l'imagine ? Et si Envy avait éprouvé des sentiments à son égard ? Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ?


**Note de l'auteur** :Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non a moi, malheureusement :'(

Voici mon deuxième OS où j'ai décidé de revisiter un peu le manga, comme j'aime le faire. C'est un couple, d'après moi, original et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant cas moi.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ensuite ce que vous en pensez ! 8D

* * *

« Tu es le plus puissant alchimiste. Et moi-même je me considère comme le plus puissant des miens. Le plus envieux de faire souffrir l'humanité entière, le moins humain.

Tu es le seul qui peut me tuer, m'exterminer, me bruler, ou me détruire. Rien que d'y penser j'en ais des frissons d'excitation. Ta puissance est sans égale. Ton seul défaut : ton humanité. A nous deux, nous pourrions conquérir ce monde et en devenir les dieux. Quel dangereux couple nous formerions.

Je ne t'admire pas Roy Mustang, je te veux. Je veux tes flammes, tes doigts, tes jambes, ton sexe, ton buste musclé, ton visage, ton regard froid, ta bouche. Je te veux tout entier. Mais tu es humain et donc mortel. _Il marqua une pause._

Personne ne peut m'anéantir, tu entends ?! PERSONNE !

Mais toi tu n'es pas personne, tu n'es pas tout le monde non plus, tu es celui que je veux.

Les homonculus ne peuvent pas aimer, j'entends par là qu'ils n'aiment pas de la même façon que les humains. D'une façon si innocente, mais si destructive pour vos pauvre esprit.

Si j'étais humain, je pense que je serais le plus amoureux des hommes, mais il n'en est rien. Alors qu'en est-il ?

Pourquoi est ce que je te désire tant ? Pourquoi ais-je essayer de convaincre père de ne pas se servir de toi comme sacrifice ? Pourquoi je souhaite me blottir contre toi, contre ton corps, pour gouter à ta chaleur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je prends plus de plaisir à me battre avec toi que n'importe quel être sur cette terre ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'envie les humains, ses insectes, ses microbes, qui me répugnent tant ? »

_Envy pleurait maintenant à grosse larme. L'eau s'échappait de ses yeux, coulait le long de ses joues pour finir leur course sur le sol bétonné. Il tomba à genoux devant l'alchimiste de flamme. Il ne bougeait pas, et ne disait rien. Tel un enfant en bas âge, l'homonculus essuya ses larmes vulgairement avec son bras. _

« Ais-je le droit d'oser dire que je t'aime ? Hein ?! Tu m'entends ?! Bordel Mustang je te parle ! REPOND MOI !

_Il le frappa à la poitrine encore et encore, puis chuchota entre deux sanglots_. S'il te plait Roy, répond moi.

A ton avis pourquoi j'ai décidé de supprimer Hughes ? Vous pensiez tous que c'était parce qu'il en savait trop, mais vous autre humains vous êtes trop naïf, peut-importe ce que vous auriez appris, nos plans n'auraient pas changé et vous n'auriez pu rien y faire. Je l'ai tué pour toi, pour ton propre bien. Vous étiez trop proche l'un de l'autre, il était marié et avait une femme et une fille, il t'aurait fait du mal à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis se fut autour de cette poufiasse blonde de te tourner autour, et tu as commencé à t'enticher d'elle. Elle je ne pouvais pas l'exterminer alors j'ai demander à Wrath de la garder près de lui pour ne point que tu l'approches, et puis cela faisait d'une pierre de coup puisqu'il voulait aussi s'en servir contre toi.

Mais rien à faire, tu n'as jamais compris, ni jamais deviné que c'est moi qui écartais ou tuais toutes les

personnes qui t'étaient proche. J'avais supposé que tu reviendrais vers moi, et que grâce à la haine que tu allais éprouver en vers moi, jamais plus je ne sortirais de ton esprit. Mais là encore je me suis fourvoyé. Les humains sont, décidément, une race trop imprévisible pour moi. Tu n'as jamais su qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à ce moment là, jusqu'à il y quelque instant où je t'ai tout révélé. Tu n'as jamais su que Jean Havoc était mort depuis longtemps et que j'avais prit sa place pour te voir plus souvent. Tu n'as jamais su non plus que Riza devait mourir à ta place. JAMAIS !

_Il le frappa de nouveau au plexus. _

Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu m'as mit en colère. Tout cela c'est à cause de toi, depuis le début. Mais c'est aussi un peu grâce à toi. Car un jour un vieil homme que je m'apprêtais à tuer m'a dit : « On ne peut pas vivre sans un jour connaître l'amour. »

Et c'est grâce à toi, Roy Mustang si pendant quelques courts instants de ma vie je me suis senti vivre. » _Envy enfonça sa main dans sa propre poitrine et arracha sa pierre philosophale, son cœur. _

_Il la plaça dans la main du colonel flamme. Et déclara avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait : _

« Je t'aime Roy Mustang, et nous seront à jamais ensemble. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le cadavre froid et s'endormi à ses côtés pour l'éternité.


End file.
